


Sweet Dreams

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Request – Reader watches over Bran while he sleeps and talks in his sleep, which is how they find out he loves them.





	Sweet Dreams

You smiled fondly as you watched your King Bran drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Though you were just a simple handmaiden, Bran had never treated you as such. He saw you for the person you were, not for your rank or status.

It was for that reason that you loved him all the more.

He was a kind and just King who ruled with the strength and wisdom that (in your opinion) was even greater than his father’s.

“Goodnight my King” You murmured as you placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Bran sighed ever so softly in his sleep, and a smile tugged at his lips. You loved watching him in this state. He seemed so much more relaxed, more like a boy than the man he had been forced to become so early on.

You leaned back in your chair quietly, and just enjoyed hearing his soft breathing. It assured you that your King was safe and sound, and for a reason you didn’t quite want to admit to yourself, that calmed you down, too.

It was quiet for a while, for so long that you’d almost fallen asleep next to Bran. But then you heard the soft murmur of your name.

At first confused, you looked around, almost expecting a guard or someone else to be standing nearby. But when you saw none other than your sleeping King, your eyes grew wide.

Was he dreaming of you?

Ever so carefully, you returned to your seat and waited to see if he would say it again. Wishing he would say it again.

“(Y/N)…” He murmured, causing you to blush a deep red. The way he whispered your name, so loving and affectionately, it had your heart thumping wildly in your chest.

He seemed to mumble something else but it was so quiet you couldn’t make out what he’d said.

You leaned in closer, in an attempt to catch his sweet whispers.

“(Y/N)… Love you…” He mumbled, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth “I… Love you… (Y/N)”

Never, in your entire life had a few words made you as happy as you were in that moment.

You smiled, feeling your heart soar as you gazed once more at your sleeping wolf.

“I love you too, Bran” You whispered and kissed his cheek lightly, like the flutter of a butterfly wing.

As you left with a wide grin on your face and a song in your heart, Bran was left with sweet dreams of you and him.

As King and Queen.


End file.
